When Gaara is sick
by nikka sveinnzett
Summary: Gaara sakit. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto? Narugaa. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. My first fanfic, so please be gentle.


**When Gaara is Sick**

"Jam berapa ini?" sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang. Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Astaga, baru jam setengah lima! Untuk apa aku bangun jam segini?" rutuknya.

Ia kemudian merasakan lengan seseorang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia hampir terlonjak kaget kalau saja orang itu tidak menggumamkan namanya.

'Kupikir siapa,' batinnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya menampakkan kekagetannya, karena orang yang lengannya kini melingkar di pinggulnya terasa panas.

"Gaara…," Naruto mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh kekasihnya yang berambut merah itu. 'Sepertinya dia demam,' batinnya. Ia kemudian memegang dahi Gaara, dan ternyata benar. Gaara memang sedang demam. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas.

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi tangan Gaara menahannya. Pelan-pelan mata Gaara terbuka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan sedikit manja.

Tentu saja Naruto kaget. Seorang Gaara berbicara dengan nada seperti itu? Sepertinya ia mimpi…

"Eh…, itu, kau sakit, tubuhmu panas sekali. Akan kuambilkan kompres dulu ya," jawab Naruto.

Tetapi tangan Gaara menahannya, menariknya hingga Naruto terjatuh ke tempat tidur yang mereka berdua tempati. Gaara kemudian memeluk tangan Naruto, seakan tangannya itu adalah sebuah guling, dan ia pun kembali tertidur lagi.

Naruto hanya menatap langit-langit dengan kebingungan.

-xXx-

Di kantornya, Naruto masih memikirkan Gaara. Memang kasihan, ia sedang sakit dan Naruto harus meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari itu ia memang sedang banyak pekerjaan.

Mata Naruto menatap kosong layar komputer di hadapannya. 'Apa sebaiknya aku minta tolong Kiba untuk menjaganya? Ah, dia pasti sibuk. Neji? Bisa-bisa Sasuke akan memukulku kalau aku minta tolong pacarnya untuk menjaga Gaara. Sasuke selalu cemburu kalau melihat Neji bersama Gaara.'

Naruto kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kebingungan. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja lalu menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar bingung.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh.

"Hei," kata orang itu. "Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Entahlah…, orang itu berambut merah dan…"

Belum selesai orang itu bicara, Naruto sudah berlari mencari orang yang dimaksud oleh orang yang memberitahunya itu.

Benar juga dugaannya. Orang itu adalah Gaara. Dan ia terlihat sangat pucat. Naruto makin panik ketika tubuh Gaara tiba-tiba terkulai lemas dan terjatuh. Untunglah ia dengan sigap dapat menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh ke lantai.

**-xXx-**

"Akkhirnya sadar juga…," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Gaara sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Di mobilku. Di basement," jawab Naruto.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu," kata Gaara akhirnya.

Naruto hanya mengacak-acak rambut Gaara sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia segera duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Naruto, tidak bisakah kau ajukan cuti untuk hari ini saja? Aku…,"

"Atasanku malah memberi saran seperti itu. Ia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu," jawab Naruto.

Gaara hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah mengganggu dan merepotkan Naruto.

"Maaf," kata Gaara lagi.

"Maafnya cukup sekali saja," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian meraih sebuah selimut dari kursi belakang dan kemudian ia memberinya pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke kantorku begitu? Kau benar-benar membuatku panik, tahu?" kata Naruto

Gaara hanya terdiam, wajah pucatnya mulai dihiasi semburat-semburat merah muda.

Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah, jadi kau rindu padaku ya?" ujar Naruto dengan nada jahil.

"Eh, itu…," Gaara semakin salah tingkah.

"Hahaha…, Gaara, kalau kau sedang sakit kau jadi manja ya?" kata Naruto lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gaara. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tapi kau sering-sering sakit saja ya, supaya aku bisa mendengar cara bicaramu yang manja itu," canda Naruto.

Yang disambut dengan jitakan pelan di kepalanya.


End file.
